It's Over
by Coffee Kitty Hazel Holmes
Summary: It was over, the Giants war. But so many lives were lost; the last people of the seven were Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Hazel. Hazel took it the worst, she became very depressed, but when there is Leo, he can always find a way to cheer her up. Slight warning: it's really depressing. There is now Percabeth! Complete!
1. Hazel POV

Hazel POV

It's over, gone, and so was almost everyone I loved. I loved everyone on the Argo II and the Camps; they were my family, and now they're gone. Jason, my brother, is gone...Piper, my sister, is gone...Nico, my brother, is gone...Reyna, my sister, is gone...Dakota, Gwen, the Stolls...everyone!

...And then Frank, my best friend, is gone...

The only survivors are me, Hedge, a satyr named Grover, Tyson and Ella, Percy and Annabeth, and Leo.

I feel like my life is pretty much over; I lost so many people I love.

I sit on my bed as I let the tears fall into my hands. I haven't been able to talk for days. Many people have tried to talk to me, but it only brought more tears.

The war is over...so am I.

I will never recover, not this time. I know what it's like to die, and I would prefer that to how I'm feeling right now.

But I know that if I...You know...it would just hurt everyone, and I can't do that to them.

Especially Annabeth, who is just as depressed as I am. Being in Tartarus really hurt her, and she is beginning to become delusional. She screams all the time, and starts crying at random. She can't talk anymore either. She might be going mad, which hurts Percy. I can see he loves her so much...I wish someone cared about me like that.

I put my head under my pillow and I cry, trying to get rid of this feeling, trying not to be depressed. But I know that I'm going to stay like this, you can't just forget about the people you love - I learned that one the hard way when I died. That just brings me back to New Orleans. Sammy, mother, my friends. The lady from the diner, Lucy, she was always nice to me. I have lost almost everything, I feel so angry that we _still_ haven't beaten Gaea. Yep, you heard me right. Yes, we did destroy her giants, but no we haven't destroyed her which just causes me more pain. She has taken everything from me, and I can do nothing.

I have to carry so much with me. I have died, I have a curse, and I lost everyone!

Someone knocks on the door. I try to say 'come in' but I can't talk.

Instead I open the door.

Leo walks in.

"Can you talk today?" he asks.

I shake my head and cry.

Leo gave me a small hug. "You will talk someday."

I shake my head again.

"Can I come in?"

I nod. Leo walks in and sits on my edge of my bed.

"I wish you weren't mute, you were so much fun to talk to" Leo says playfully.

I know he's trying to help, but that wasn't helpful at all. It just hurt, because I really want to talk to him, but I can't.

"Annabeth has started talking again, she said something about books. Percy was the first one there. I was happy too, but you should have seen Percy's face. He cried he was so happy. After that it was all kissing and stuff, but I thought that'd make you happy" Leo says.

It does make me happy. In fact, it was the happiest I have felt in a really long time. The tears even stopped flooding my eyes, and I just slightly smiled.

"Good, Annabeth was happy we were all happy. She smiled a lot. She even said the word 'books' for all of us. I gave her a hug and another one for you" Leo says.

I open my arms. Leo hugs me.

"Oh Hazel, I wish that you could be happy again" Leo says, holding me tighter.

I hug him tight as well. I wish I could tell him I will, but I can't talk, and I know I'll _never_ be happy again.

Leo sits down on the bed.

"Okay, I've been working on this for a few days...It's kind of like a speech, but not quite. I just want you too know that we all still care." Leo says, digging in his tool belt.

He started reading from it;

_How long has it been since we first met? I know it's only been a month or two, but it feels like I've known you forever. The first time I saw you, it brought a smile to my face 'cause I knew we were going to be friends. After all of this, you are my best friend, and I know you always have been. I know everyone died, but we still have each other. During the war, with that one giant...Hazel, I thought I had lost you. I couldn't let that happen, I needed you to stay safe. I would have gone completely insane if you were killed, almost everyone else I love had already died. If you died, I would never forgive myself, I would die on the inside, I would blame myself. The more I get to know you, the more I care about you. I could never have imagined a better friend. You are so headstrong, tough...beautiful. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say, because this is probably the longest thing I've ever said in my life, but I really care about you. You're my diamond, and you aren't any kind of curse. I'd be happy to be under your spell, but I think I already am._

He stands up and grins at me. The tears race from my face and I fall to my knees. He cares about me...I thought no one was left who did.

Leo sits down beside me, worried, and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh gosh, was that wrong? I shouldn't have done that, should I?" Leo says.

I don't know what too do. I can't speak!

"Hazel, I'm sorry" Leo says.

I look at him; I can see the tears escaping his eyes.

I put my hand on his cheek and wipe away the tears.

"Are you mad at me?" Leo asks.

I shake my head, leaning on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault you know; you couldn't have stopped any of them from dying. But at least they died as heroes, most people suffer a worse death. They were happy, all of 'em" Leo says.

He knows me too well. I do feel like it's my fault. I feel like I could have saved them.

I shake my head.

"You are going to make it through this, you are the strongest person I know" Leo says.

I open my mouth and finally, after weeks of trying, words come out.

"I love you."

"I love you too" Leo says. I feel his tears land on my shoulder. "We can make it through this you know, we can still win."

He's right, the giant war is over, but I'm not.

We're not over. It's not over.

The end!

**AN. So, sorry Leo was a bit OOC, but in my next chapter when it's from his POV, you'll see why. Please review!**

**Coffee**


	2. Leo POV

**AN. Okay, this chapter is non beta'd so sorry if there are spelling mistakes. You've been warned! **

Leo POV

Everyone gone but her, everyone...Beauty Queen, Bolts Boy, Shape Shift, and the really scary one...Reyna I think.

But there is still Hazel. But seeing her like this...she is always crying and she can't even talk anymore! She is so sad, and I can't help her...Gods of Olympus, I love her!

I'm sitting outside the Athena/Minerva cabin (we turned our camps into one after the war) with Percy and Annabeth. They had survived, happily.

Annabeth can't talk anymore. She screams and sometimes cries randomly. Percy doesn't want to believe it, but he knows it's true, Annabeth is going insane. Don't get me wrong, I don't like it either, I feel like she's my sister, but I guess I can take it a little more easily than Percy.

"Books" Annabeth mutters.

Percy runs too her side.

"Annabeth! You spoke!" Percy says.

Annabeth's eyes light up and she grins and repeats the word.

I run forward, grinning.

Percy gives her a huge hug.

"High five" I say. Annabeth rolls her eyes but smacks my hand.

Percy kisses her.

He gives her another hug.

I give her a hug, too.

"Can I get a hug for Hazel?" I ask.

Annabeth nods.

I hug her again and make my way for the Hades/Pluto cabin.

It's always just one kid in that cabin, isn't it? Hazel was looking forward too spending more time with Nico. Oh, there's another to add to my list, Death Kid.

I wish I could help her, that's why I wrote something for her that I hope might help.

Nope, not actually reading from it. Dude, come on, dyslexia and ADHD, I wouldn't ever survive. That's why I have an invisible earpiece, hahaHA!

Wait a second, why am I going to her cabin in the first place? She is just going to be even sadder; I don't want to hurt her.

I guess I need to tell her sometime...

I get to Hazel's cabin and I knock on the door.

A few seconds later she answers.

Hazel still has tears running down her face.

"Can you talk today?" I ask.

She shakes her head and the tears speed up.

I give her a hug and say, "You'll be able to talk someday."

She shakes her head again.

"Can I come in?" I ask

Hazel nods and I walk in causally and sit on the edge of her bed.

"I wish you weren't mute, you were so much fun to talk to" I say, as brightly as possible.

An even more depressed look takes place on Hazel's face.

I mentally slap myself in the face.

"Annabeth has started talking again, she said something about books. Percy was the first one there. I was happy too, but you should have seen Percy's face. He cried he was so happy. After that it was all kissing and stuff, but I thought that'd make you happy" I say.

The tears slow down on her face and a smile appears.

"Good, Annabeth was happy we were all happy. She smiled a lot. She even said the word 'books' for all of us. I gave her a hug and another one for you" I say.

Hazel opens her arms, I give her a hug.

"Oh Hazel, I wish that you could be happy again" I say, holding her as tight as I can. I really need her to feel happy again, for her to raise an eyebrow at one of my jokes, for her to smile again. I need the real Hazel more than anything. The hyper Hazel, the spastic Hazel, the smart Hazel, the funny Hazel...that's the real Hazel. Right now, she is the sad Hazel, the depressed Hazel, the mute Hazel, the non-hyper Hazel, she isn't the right Hazel, but I love her no matter what.

I need _my_ Hazel!

She holds me tight too. Her tears start too run down my shoulder as she cries.

I sit down on the bed.

"Okay, I've been working on this for a few days...It's kind of like a speech, but not quite. I just want you too know that we all still care." I say, trying to find a piece of paper I wrote everything down on, that I put in my tool belt. I can't believe that when I want to find something like the note thingy, it's no where to be found.

Instead, I just take a random piece of paper from my tool belt and pretend to read from it.

I turn on the ear piece and the voice runs throw it and I start to talk:

_'How long has it been since we first met? I know it's only been a month or two, but it feels like I've known you forever' _It's true; she has become my best friend in less than three months_. 'The first time I saw you, it brought a smile to my face 'cause I knew we were going to be friends' _I was glad I was right about that, Hazel smiles._ 'After all of this, you are my best friend, and I know you always have been. I know everyone died, but we still have each other. During the war, with that one giant...Hazel, I thought I had lost you' _if I had lost her at that moment, I would have just died, my heart would stop and I'd die. Just like that_. 'I couldn't let that happen, I needed you to stay safe. I would have gone completely insane if you were killed, almost everyone else I love had already died. If you died, I would never forgive myself, I would die on the inside, I would blame myself' _I would, I know Hazel would do the same if anyone else died. She already blames herself for the deaths, which just kills me_. 'The more I get to know you, the more I care about you. I could never have imagined a better friend. You are so headstrong, tough...beautiful. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say, because this is probably the longest thing I've ever said in my life, but I really care about you. You're my diamond, and you aren't any kind of curse. I'd be happy to be under your spell, but I think I already am.'_

I stand, and smile at her. Her tears run faster down her face as she drops too her knees. Good job Leo; you're such a genius, not!

I bend down beside her, and put my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Oh gosh, was that wrong? I shouldn't have done that, should I?" I say, again, mentally slapping myself in the face again.

Hazel chokes.

"Hazel, I'm sorry" I say. The tears grow heavy in my eyes, and they start to fall.

Hazel looks up at me, and wipes the tears away.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask.

Hazel shakes her head. Oh thank the gods!

She leans her head on my shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault you know; you couldn't have stopped any of them from dying. But at least they died as heroes; most people suffer a worse death. They were happy, all of 'em" I say. I rub her back, hoping it might calm her down a bit.

She puts her head on my shoulder, than looks up at me and shakes her head.

"You are going to make it through this, you are the strongest person I know" I say, making direct eye contact.

Hazel opens her mouth. I expect she might cry harder or scream, but she speaks!

"I love you."

"I love you too" I say, I start to cry, I put my head on her shoulder and let the tears slowly fall, and I speak shakily, "We can make it through this you know, we can still win."

Hazel nods. Life is not over, so I'm glad I get to spend it with Hazel Levesque, whose life is also NOT OVER! Thank the gods.

The end!

**AN. Okay, what do you think? Comment please, but if you flame, I will flame you :D.**

**Coffee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. My lovely reviewers have convinced me to continue this story! Thank you so much for my reviews, I really appreciate them! Non beta'd because I just wrote it this morning and looked over it once so sorry if there is spelling mistakes! You have been warned!  
**

Hazel POV,

I'm scared of going outside; I haven't left my cabin in over a week. I'm scared if I leave, I'll end up in the fight again, watching my friends die and not being able to do anything about it and...I fall on my bed and sob.

I have started talking again, but only to Leo. I haven't been able to talk to Annabeth or Percy, both have tried, jeez I've tried to, but I can't.

I don't want to be depressed anymore! I want everyone to come back! I want my family back!

At least I have Leo, I love him so much, and he has helped me through everything.

I sob even harder because he has helped me so much and I can't help him...unless and I can walk through that door. This is going to be so hard, I don't know if I can do it, what if I am back in battle? What if I see Nico die again? What if I see _everyone_ die again?

I can't believe I didn't do something! I could have saved them, they were only a few feet away, and I just stood there, I am the worst possible person who ever walked the planet! I am so ashamed of myself; I let people get hurt...

I cry into my pillow for what seems like hours, until I get enough courage and start walking towards the door. I take a breath in and close my eyes, body shaking. I move my hand towards the doorknob and pull open the door.

I open my eyes and I breathe in heavily, and my body trembles and I fall. All I can hear are the screams of everyone I love.

_No, no, no_ I think to myself. _Hazel, you can do this, do it for Leo._

I sit up and put my head in my hands and cry again. I breathe in fresh air. I look up. I see a bird, just a small little brown bird sitting on a branch. It is singing sweetly, I look over and see another bird chirping as well. This brings a smile to my face.

I put one foot through the door. A breeze hits and I finally remember what it's like to be outside. I have always taken it for granted, but I have never been so happy to be outside in my entire life! I stand up, and laugh. I put my arms in the air. I sniff in; the air smells sweet, like strawberries.

I jump in the air. I laugh. I start to run. I run faster and faster and enjoy every second.

I sit down once I'm out of breath. I lie down on the ground and then...on the ground, Reyna...dying...alone.

I look around; suddenly everything becomes a battle field. Everywhere I turn I see someone I love dying. Reyna calls my name to come and help her, but I can't move, I can't speak, and everything is so confusing.

No, no, no! Not again! Snap. Out. Of. It!

I hit myself in the head. I take deep breaths in and out for a few minutes. No, I am not going to cry! I am not going to _cry_! I've had enough crying to last a lifetime!

I slowly open my eyes. I see a bird singing on a tree.

I shut my eyes and get up, but this time I don't run. I walk slowly to Leo's cabin. Since it's the fall, there won't be many kids here, maybe three or four kids in the Hephaestus/Vulcan cabin.

I take three more steps, just three, and I'm there.

I slowly knock on the door.

A girl opens up. "Hazel, you're up!" I hear Nyssa say. I know everyone at camp; _everyone_ has come to see me.

I nod.

"Leo! Come here!" Nyssa says, but Leo is already here, he has been here before Nyssa even started her sentence.

"Nyssa, could you...?"

"Go, sure" Nyssa says, answering Leo's sentence. Nyssa walks into the cabin and shuts the door behind her.

Leo just looks at me with a smile on his face and tears starting to fall from his eyes.

I run at him and through my arms around him.

"Hazel, I'm pretty sure this is the happiest day of my life" Leo says.

"I love you, Leo, I love you so much" I say.

"Gods, I love you to" Leo says. He holds me so tight I can barely breathe, but I don't even care. I want to stay here forever, with him. He has been the only one who can help me with my depression, and I love him more than anything left in this world.

"I thought I could repay you for helping me by coming here" I say.

"You...Hazel, this is the most amazing thing ever! But you never need to repay me, just seeing you is everything I need" Leo says.

"Thank you" I say.

Leo kisses me sweetly on the lips.

"I can't believe a guy like me could get a girl like you" Leo says.

"I can't believe I could get anyone like you" I say.

"Oh come on, you could get any guy you like" Leo says. I laugh out loud. "No, no I really couldn't. And I only want you."

"Well, you have me, and yes you could" Leo says. I roll my eyes.

I take Leo's hand and I start walking. Leo walks with me, grinning.

We walk all the way to the strawberry fields, and that's when my next panic attack happens!

Strawberries, Piper and Jason died in a strawberry field! I was there with Frank...Frank! His last words to me were _Hazel, please be with Leo, I want you to be happy_...

Have I betrayed him? Have I done something bad? Do I not deserve Leo?

I fall over, scared. Monsters everywhere! Everyone's going! Everyone's leaving me! No one is standing beside me, I'm all alone! No one loves me!

"Hazel!" I hear someone yell. "Hazel!"

"Help!" I scream through sobs. "Everyone's dying!"

"Hazel, no one is dying, you're okay" Leo says calmly. My body starts to twitch, and head starts turning.

"Hazel!" Leo says. I take deep breaths in, and open my eyes.

"You're okay now" Leo says. I am lying down, with my head on his lap, about ten feet away from the strawberry field. He is playing with my hair.

"Leo?" I ask.

"Yes?" Leo asks.

"Are you ever going to leave me?" I ask.

"Never, no one can take me away from you, not even Gaea. If Hera took my memory, I'd remember you, like Percy remembered Annabeth" Leo says.

I just look at him. He looks completely serious.

"Really?" I ask, with tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Nothing can make me forget you or make me stop loving you" Leo says.

I kiss him. Leo grins once we pull away.

"Come on, lets go do something" Leo says.

I look at him, worried.

"Don't worry, this won't bring back bad memories" Leo says, grinning even more.

"Okay" I say. Leo takes my hand and pulls me back to his cabin. He almost jumps into the air once we get back. He stops so fast I fall over and just laugh.

"Okay, close your eyes!" Leo says helping me up, being extremely hyper, like the old Leo.

I close my eyes as told and Leo pulls me to behind the cabin. I can hear Leo giggling the whole time.

"Behold!" He says.

I open my eyes.

"The Argo III!" Leo says. I almost burst out laughing. It's a canoe big enough to hold ten Leo's! It has a small opening to put stuff and then two openings with a bed in each.

"What do you think?" Leo asks.

"I love it" I say.

"Do you want to go on a ride someday?" Leo asks.

"Of course!" I say. "As soon as possible."

"YAY! A trip with my girlfriend, I can't wait!" Leo says hyperactively. "Is three days to soon?"

"Nope" I say, shaking my head and smiling. "Three days is perfect."

Leo jumps in the air and hugs me.

I smile. This is the happiest I have felt ever since I even heard the word "Demigod".

**AN. Okay, not like my other chapters but I am still going to make this a story about Hazel dealing with her depression! I will write a chapter of this scene from Leo's POV soon. Thinks that's stupid? Well shut up because it's how I write! Good day!**

**Coffee :D**


	4. Annabeth POV

**AN. As a request from a lovely reviewer, this chapter is about how Annabeth is dealing with ****_her_**** depression and craziness.**

Annabeth POV

Percy holds me in his arms as I cry. I don't want to leave his cabin! Percy says that we are meeting up with Leo, but I'm scared of leaving.

"Come on, Annabeth, I'll give you a piggyback ride" Percy says. I shake my head and sob. "Please!"

I sit down on his bed, cross my arms, and shake my head again.

"I am seriously begging you, I know you wanna see Leo" Percy says.

I stomp my foot at his bad grammar.

"Sorry" Percy says.

He grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet. I scream.

"Annabeth, it's okay, it's warm outside. This is camp, this is home, your home" Percy says. I whimper.

Percy hugs me. "Please?"

I sigh.

"Is that a yes?" Percy asks. I nod and sob. I close my eyes and hug Percy. He holds my hand as he pulls me through the doors. No, no, no, no! I don't want to go outside! I want to stay with Percy! I scream.

"Its okay, Annabeth, I'm still here, I love you" Percy says.

I open my eyes. I see Leo sitting outside my cabin waiting for us. I wave and smile. Leo waves back and runs over.

"Hey, guys" Leo says.

I jump up and down and give him a hug.

"Hey Leo" Percy says.

"So can you talk today Annabeth?" Leo asks. I stomp my foot and sit down on the ground and sob.

"I'm guessing no" Leo says. "Sorry." I look up and see pain in both boys' eyes. They must be depressed too, how could they not be? They have lost so many people. Oh, so many people, so many people, they all are dead, so many people.

They both sit down beside me. "I'm sorry" Leo says.

"Its okay, Annabeth" Percy says. I like knowing that people still care about me. Percy, my boyfriend, and Leo my...brother I guess.

I hug both of them. Leo smiles and looks into my eyes, nodding encouragingly, and Percy kisses my cheek, putting an arm around me for support. I stand up and walk to my cabin, and sit down on the stairs.

I like them as company. Leo is very funny and I love Percy. I love them both!

Leo and Percy get deep into a conversation.

After awhile, I feel bored. "Books" I mutter.

Percy looks over at me, smiling.

"Annabeth! You spoke!" Percy says, his beautiful green eyes filling with tears.

I smile and close my eyes, smiling so much my mouth starts to hurt. "Books!" I say again.

Leo runs forward, laughing like crazy.

Percy hugs me tight. I laugh

"High five" Leo says. I roll my eyes. He is so awkward! I high five him anyway.

Percy kisses me, then hugs me again.

Leo gives me a hug as well.

"Can I get a hug for Hazel?" Leo asks, still smiling.

I nod and laugh.

Leo hugs me again, and then starts walking to Hazel's cabin. I wonder how she is doing.

Percy picks me up. I squeal.

He kisses me. "Best day ever!" he sings. He is extremely flat but that doesn't even matter! He walks over to the beach, still carrying me. He sets me down and I sit in the sand, holding his hand tightly. I draw a design for a building with forty three windows going up one side over and down again, three doors and each side, see through floors, and a well working coffee machine in the sand.

"I'd live there" Percy says, looking at my design.

I giggle.

"What? I would."

I put my head on his shoulder. He is the sweetest person in the world. He has always been there for me. I love him so much!

"Percy" I say.

"Yes?" Percy says, with extra excitement in his voice.

"You are perfect and I love you" I manage saying, without my voice breaking.

"Nope, your perfect and I love you more" Percy says.

"Most" I say.

"More then most" Percy says.

I lightly punch him on the arm.

Percy laughs. Gods, I love his laugh. I kiss his cheek.

Percy squeezes my hand protectively. I stand up and walk to the water and start to walk in.

"Where are you going?" Percy calls.

"China" I tease.

Percy runs up and takes my hand again. "You do realize that I'm going with you?"

"I'm not actually going, dummy" I say.

"I know, I'm just joking around" Percy says. He pulls me underwater. We start to swim together, in sort of a dancey fashion. Percy lets himself get wet. He never does that! He always makes sure that he's dry! I hug him.

I swim up to the service, gasping for air.

Percy swims up next to me. "Did you know that you are beautiful?"

"Thank you" I say. I hug him tight. He lifts me up out of the water and we walk together onto the shore. Together, we walk to my cabin; I want to talk to Malcolm!

**AN. What did you think? This was a request, so yeah. I decided not to make a chapter of the scene before with Hazel going outside and such; I'm just going to make a Leo chappie with Hazel! YAY! I'm looking forward to my Leo and Hazel parts, they are fun to write.**

**Coffee**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN. Okay, now my Leo/Hazel chapter! Hope ya'll like it! Btw, this one is sad!**

**Coffee**

Leo POV

I'm already packed and ready to go. I am waiting at the canoe lake for Hazel. Yep, we aren't even leaving camp. We are spending one night and two days at sea. Hazel is so happy about this. I can't wait! Annabeth and Percy are sitting with me, both all smiles. Annabeth can talk to both me and Hazel! Isn't that great? But she cried so hard when she learned that Malcolm is actually dead...

Hazel runs up with her backpack. I packed food and everything, so we are ready to go. Hazel walks up to me and gives me a hug.

"Ready?" I ask. Hazel nods.

Annabeth walks up and gives Hazel a hug.

"Have a good time" Annabeth says.

"I will" Hazel says.

I give Annabeth a hug and high five Percy.

"Bye guys" Percy says. Hazel gives Percy a hug.

"You two have a good time too" Hazel says.

"We'll try" Percy says.

Hazel puts her backpack in the boat.

"Take care of her Leo, she is really delicate, make sure she doesn't have a panic attack" Annabeth says.

"I will, don't worry, I wouldn't hurt her" I say.

"I know" Annabeth says.

I walk onto the boat. Hazel is sitting down, looking overjoyed.

I sit down beside her. I put the oars in the sand and push off. I hand Hazel two oars. We start to steer away, and after about ten minutes, we can't see Percy and Annabeth anymore.

"So how long did it take you to make this?" Hazel asks. Guilt rushes through me because I made this for her just before Frank...died. I wanted to surprise her because you know...I love her and...I feel selfish because when I made this for her she was still with...Frank.

"When we got back to Camp" I lie. Hazel raises an eyebrow at me.

"You do realize that I can tell when you're lying. I know you."

"Hazel, you don't want to know when I made this" I say.

"Why?" Hazel asks.

I sigh. "Because I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh..." Hazel says.

"You know that I love you, right?" I ask. I know she knows, I say this to her 24-7

"I love you too, and I do know that, you tell me all the time" Hazel laughs.

"Did you pack a swimsuit?" I ask.

"Of course, we are on a boat, aren't we?" Hazel says.

"Good, because we are stopping at an island for lunch and then going for a swim" I say.

"Oh, I'd like that" Hazel says.

"Good" I say.

After awhile, we pull up to the island. It's small, but has a few trees and blueberries and such. Not that much scary demigod stuff - I want to get Hazel away from that for a few days. I made a lunch of fruit and sandwiches. Hazel jumps onto the island. "Oh, Leo, this is so pretty!"

"Thanks" I say. Hazel sits in the boat, holding the sides as I hop off and pull it onto shore.

"I'll go into my bedroom and change" Hazel says.

"Okay" I say. I wait on the beach and set out the picnic. Hazel walks out and sits down beside me.

"This looks beautiful" Hazel says, picking up and sandwich.

"Thanks" I say.

"Are you going to put your swimsuit on?" Hazel asks.

"I have it on" I say, beginning to take my shirt off.

"LEO!" Hazel says.

"What? Guys don't keep their shirts on while swimming!" I say.

"Okay" Hazel murmers. "But could you wait until we're swimming?"

"Sure" I say. "So do you want to go around the island for awhile?"

"Sure" Hazel says. "Did you pack weapons in case any monsters come snooping?"

"Of course! I take weapons everywhere" I say. "And my tool belt."

Hazel laughs. Hazel finishes two more sandwiches and then we start walking around.

Hazel grips my hand.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." I say.

"I know, but...Leo, I don't want to lose you, I don't...Jason, Reyna Piper..."

"I understand, but believe me, even if everything was up against me, all of Gaea's monster, dirt face herself, the giants, the gods, they could never take me away from you, because I love you" I say. I mean every word of it. I know that was the wrong thing to say, since Hazel starts to cry and puts her head on my shoulder.

I wrap my arms around her. "I'm sorry, diamond." I use a nickname I once called her on the Argo II...before it was destroyed. I managed to save Festus though, so I'm happy. Hazel sits down on the ground. She weeps.

"Diamond, You will be okay, they...they died to stop the giants...To save the camp...so you'd be safe" I say. With that, I also start crying. I keep my depression to myself, but this was so hard for me. My best friend died, Piper died, everyone I care about!

"I could have saved them, Leo. I could have helped" Hazel says.

"No you couldn't, they were...they were beyond saving" I whisper.

"I know, I just wish..." Hazel says.

"I know, I wish too" I say. I hug Hazel.

She stands up, wiping away her tears. "Come on, let's go swimming" she says.

We walk down to where the boat is. I take off my shirt and jump into the water, beckoning for Hazel to follow. She jumps in beside me, her cinnamon hair flying wildly behind her.

I go underwater, swimming downwards. Hazel follows. I get to the bottom and pick up a seashell. I promised Annabeth that I'd bring her back something, to prove we had a good time. Hazel swims beside me.

I grab her hand and we swim up to the surface.

"That was fun" Hazel says.

"Yeah" I say. I smile at her.

"I have an idea" Hazel says.

"What?" I say.

"Why don't we make a fort?"

"We should!" I say. You know, I'm fifteen I'm still allowed to do that!

Hazel goes around looking for wood and I go find my tool belt because I left it in the boat.

I look through everything in my room, and finally I find it under my bed.

I walk back onto shore expecting to see Hazel, but she isn't there. I sigh and wait for a few minutes, but she still doesn't come. I start to worry, why isn't she here? I run into the forest. I run faster and faster. "Hazel?!" I yell. I hear crying. Oh gods, she must be having a panic attack. I can't believe I didn't go with her!

I run to the other side of the island and there she is, lying on her side, crying.

"You okay, Diamond?" I ask.

"Leo, they're gone, they're really gone, and they are never coming back" Hazel says.

I go and sit down beside her and start playing with her hair...She's right, they are never coming back...I start to cry with her.

"We still have each other, Hazel. We'll be okay, I will always love you" I say.

Hazel rolls over to look at me, her amber eyes puffy from crying.

"I don't want to be depressed anymore" she says. Her eyes are full of pain and sadness and hurt. She needs someone, and no matter how hard I try, she will always be upset. I lose it. I start bawling my eyes out. I cry harder than I have cried in my life. I love Hazel so much; she is the only thing keeping me from breaking down completely. I want to help her so much, it has taken me all that I am, but she is still depressed.

I cover my face as I cry, not being able to hold it together, my body shaking.

Hazel comes to the rescue. She sits beside me and hugs me, telling me that I'm okay. She isn't supposed to help me! She's depressed already! I'm supposed to help her! What am I doing crying?

I just can't stop, the tears rush down my face.

"Don't worry Leo, I love you" Hazel says. The tears are flooding my face so much that I can't talk.

I fall over. Hazel stands up and walks to the other side of me and puts my head in her lap, and starts playing with _my_ hair, like I do whenever she has a panic attack.

Oh my gods Leo, what is wrong with you? You are just hurting her more, don't do this to her! I just can't stop crying.

I hear my mother's voice in my head saying "sometimes even the bravest of heroes needs help too". It was from one story she used to tell me at bedtime. It was my favorite story, the only story that helped when I had a bad day. I never understood what that line meant, until now.

"Leo, you don't always have to be a knight in shining armor" Hazel whispers. "It's my turn, now."

**AN. Sorry it was so short, but I think this is my favorite chapter. I like it because in this one Hazel is a knight in shining armor instead of Leo, a feminist take on it! YAY!**

**Coffee**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN. Okay, back to Hazy Dazy. I'm actually proud of myself for the last chapter, I thought it was pretty good, what do you think? But this is my best chapter yet I'm pretty sure :3**

**Coffee**

Hazel POV

When I was little, maybe four or three, Sammy and I used to play a game where I would a Princess and Sammy would be a Prince. I would be locked away in a tower and Sammy would come to the recue. One day, I got sick of it and said that I was going to save him. Sammy just sounded appalled and asked why, and I told him that I don't want to be a damsel in distress anymore, I want to be the hero, and I want to be able to save him too. After that our games were a lot different, sometimes he would save me from a tower, but sometimes I would save him. I think that that's how life works, and Leo needs to accept that.

He thinks that he can never cry around me because it hurts me, but it doesn't, it helps me really. When I get to take care of him I know that there is still something I can do to help.

It soothes me a lot when Leo plays with my hair, so I play with his. It's funny how people comfort others in the way that they would like to be comforted – I've noticed that over my two (well, sort of two) times I've been alive. It's always very clean, which is funny since he is always off with his machines.

He thinks that he'd hurt me by being depressed, but it doesn't hurt me. It hurts me to think that he tries to hide it from me. I love him so much, and he thinks that he isn't enough for me. Yeah, I'm depressed, but I'm a lot better off than I was a few weeks ago. I can actually talk and I don't have as many panic attacks as I did before, and that's all because of Leo, but now he isn't letting me help him.

"Hazel?" Leo weeps.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I'm sorry" he says.

"Please don't be, this is helping me, Leo" I say. Leo cries even harder.

"Shhh, everything's okay, I'm still here" I say.

"You don't need to help me, I need to help you" Leo says.

"No you don't, I need to help you, I want to help you - you have done so much for me" I say.

"I don't want to hurt you" Leo bawls.

"You aren't hurting me, you're helping me by letting me help you" I say, in a calm and soothing voice.

Leo cries himself to sleep. I play with his hair. I love him so much! I just wish he'd realize that helping him is helping me!

I kiss his forehead.

I take this moment to let myself softly cry, I don't want to worry Leo. I want him to think that I'm getting better so I can help him.

I can't believe he loves me so much. No one has loved me this much before, not Sammy, definitely not my mother, and Frank didn't even come close!

I hug his head and plant a kiss on his cheek. He is just so sweet, and if he can't accept help it will hurt me more. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, he needs help too. We both need it, and we are the only ones who can provide it for each other.

After all this I know that he is definitely _not_ Sammy - he is Leo, but I love him even more than I ever loved Sammy. I would give up Elysium for him; I would go to the fields of punishment for him. He is just so...Leo. He is so special. I never could have dreamt up a better guy. I can't believe that the Fates let me find him. I am so thankful to them. I am so thankful that I died. I am so thankful to Nico. I am so thankful to Leo. I just can't even begin to process everything. I have only known him for a few months, but it seems like a lifetime. And I'd spend a lifetime with Leo, I love him that much, and I know he loves me that much too. I would never hurt him, and I would never look at anyone else, I would be so happy if we were both happy. The only things left that are happy in our lives are each other - seeing each other, loving each other. He is everything I could have asked for and more. He is so gentle. He is so goofy, so spastic, so hyper, and so lovable! That's Leo, and that's what I hope we are together. A spastic energetic pair who really love each other. I know I love him and I know he loves me, so why can't we be that pair? Why can't we be happy? Well, we can, and we will, if Leo would just let me help him!

Leo stirs in his sleep. I start to rock him. He rolls over a bit and hugs me like I'm a teddy bear. I hum a lullaby my mom used to sing to me before she was possessed. Leo smiles softly. Gods, I love him. I rub his back; I hope that it is comforting. Leo hugs me tighter. I hug him back. I cry a little more, even in his sleep I can see how depressed he is. We both lost so many people we loved, but he is still holding on. He is the strongest person I know.

On the ship, everyone thought it might be Piper or Jason who kept us together, but really it was Leo. He not only steered the ship, but steered us to be the best we could be, and kept us from giving up. He carried everything on his shoulders, holding everything inside him. I wish that I hadn't been too caught up with my relationship with Frank at the time to see that, otherwise I could have helped him earlier. This must be so hard for him, keeping everyone together for so long then to have them all...die. I hug Leo tight, holding him close.

"I'm here for you know, and I'm never leaving" I whisper. "I love you, Leo."

With that, my tears stop. I am still sad, but I am hardly as depressed. I actually feel great. I feel like I could run around the world, and I have Leo to thank for it.

I laugh and tears of happiness fall from my face. I feel free. I will always miss everyone, I still love them, but I finally feel happy again. Three days ago, when I was able to go outside, I was so depressed. I was more depressed than I ever thought, but I feel free from that.

I let Leo sleep. I don't want to wake him. After these few weeks I've realized that sleep really helps when you're depressed. I start playing with his hair again. It's strange to think of how much a person can help when they are asleep. He is helping me, and he doesn't even know it. I laugh again. It feels good to laugh, to finally get it out after trying and trying. This time my laugh isn't forced, all the times I laughed this week I had to try really hard for them, but now it's completely natural. I don't dare move; I don't want to wake Leo up. He is so cute when he's asleep; he looks like a little angel! I kiss his head softly, and close my eyes.

* * *

I don't remember falling to sleep, but when I wake up, my head is on Leo's lap and he is looking at the water.

"Hey" I say.

"Hey" Leo says, looking down at me with a small smile.

"Did you have a good sleep?" I ask.

"Yeah, I actually did" Leo says. "How about you?"

"Yeah, I had a _really_ good sleep" I say, nodding and smiling.

"Oh, that's good to hear" Leo says. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh Leo" I say. "I'm happy again. I'm really, really happy."

He blinks at me, then he smiles and tears fall down his face.

"Don't cry, this is a good thing" I say.

"I'm just...happy too" Leo says.

I sit up next to him and kiss him. I put my hand on his cheek and he puts his hand on mine.

When we pull away Leo says, "Oh Hazel, I love you."

"I love you too" I say.

I hug him.

"Do you think that I'll be less depressed in the future?" Leo asks.

"I believe it with all my heart, and I will help you through it all. Leo, you can cry around me anytime – I want to help – helping you helps me" I say.

Leo smiles at me and slowly tears start to sprout from his eyes.

That is a very big leap for him on his road to being happy again.

"Thank you, Hazel. You have helped me so much" Leo says.

"I just want one more thing from you" I say.

"Anything" Leo says.

"I want you to take my help without second thought. I want to be able to help you without worrying about me, that would help us both so much" I say.

It takes Leo a minute, but after a few seconds, he nods. He starts to cry harder.

"Thank you" I say.

"No, thank you" Leo says.

I smile. "You're welcome."

I hug him, and we stay there for almost an hour, in each others arms. We are the only help for each other, the only people who love each other as much as we do, and I'm happy. I can help the person I love, who has already done so much for me. The love between us is not delicate, it's unbreakable. It's in your face strong. It's stronger than Gaea and bigger, she can never hurt us.

The war is over, but Leo and I are not. My depression is over. Love is not over. Gaea can deal with it, because she is over.

"I know that I've said this so many times before, but I love you, Hazel" Leo says.

"I love you too" and that is something that can never change.

**AN. Okay, this is still not over, I will write an epilogue! YAY! I like this story, what do you think? I will keep asking you that until you answer! So answer! Hee-hee,**

**Coffee**


	7. Epilogue

**AN. Hello my lovely reviewers *cough*, this is the last you'll see of It's Over, because after this it's over, literally! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you all! You are amazing! I'd just like to thank you all for being so encouraging and asking me to continue. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have the same story, Hazel would still be very depressed, Leo would still be way to perfect (even for Leo), and Annabeth wouldn't have her side to the story! Thank you all so much!**

**Coffee**

Epilogue, Leo POV

Hazel and I have been married for almost six years, and we still love each other so much. We have two kids, twins. One girl and one boy. They are only four. The boy is named Asa and the girl is named...Annabeth. Annabeth Chase had died days before they were born. She was sick, none of us had money, but we were all there when she died. Hazel says that Hades/Pluto promised to send her to Elysium or rebirth. Annabeth wanted to be reborn, and Percy says he is going to find her. I believe him, he loves her so much. Our daughter Annabeth looks just like me! Except, well, she is really pretty and her skin is darker. Asa looks a lot like Hazel. They are both beautiful children.

Hazel and I still have panic attacks - after all that happened, who wouldn't? Mine affect me a bit more than they affect Hazel, because after that day on the beach I had to let myself feel what I have to feel and I got more depressed. Hazel always helps me though, and I always help her. We have had fewer and fewer panic attacks over the years. It mostly only happens once a year, and we find ourselves in the battlefield, watching all our friends die. But when we wake up, we are always there next to each other. When we have really big meltdowns, we send the kids to Percy and his daughter, Alice. (Percy married Annabeth and had a baby before she died) Alice has straight blonde hair and green eyes with freckles, and looks a lot like her mother.

Hazel and I will always love each other, no matter what. I asked her to marry me when Hazel was twenty and I was twenty two. She cried and fanned her face and said yes. Two years after, Hazel was pregnant with twins. I am twenty eight and Hazel is twenty six. She is still happy. Little jewels still pop up at her feet, but she always just throws them into the cellar, where they disappear. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter are still around. Every summer our kids go there. Alice is totally a fighter. She is smart like Annabeth but kind like Percy. Annabeth usually goes to the forge; she's a lot like me. Asa has Hazel's curse, and he just likes to fight, and he loves horses. He has his own Pegasus named Diamond.

When we told Percy we were naming our daughter Annabeth, he didn't stop crying for a week. When he saw her he couldn't let go of her. Alice is older than our kids by two years. She is six. Our (including Percy and Annabeth's) kids are Chiron's youngest campers, and probably the most powerful.

Every so often, Hades/ Pluto comes to see his grandkids. Dad comes too. Athena was so happy to meet Alice, and she was depressed to learn what happened to Annabeth. She also comes to visit our Annabeth. She loves to tell her stories. Poseidon also comes around. He was pumped to learn that Alice has his eyes.

Now, I know what the real question is, are Hazel and I happy? I have to say yes, we love each other and we love our children. We miss Annabeth like crazy, but we know we'll see her again when she comes back. Hazel and I love each other, and for us, that's all that matters.

Life and love is not over.

The end!

**AN. A question I'd like to ask myself, why the heck did I kill Annabeth off?! What was I thinking?! Oh well, I surprised myself. What did you think? Was it sad? Was it depressing? What did you think? Could you PLEASE REVIEW!? PLEASEEEEEEEEE?**

**Coffee**


End file.
